The Return of Beautiful Angel
by Chinatsu Arakawa
Summary: Sakura merupakan satu-satunya dewi sekaligus putri pewaris kerajaan Senju milik bibinya yaitu Tsunade Senju, tapi dia dijodohkan oleh pangeran tampan yang membuatnya lari Dari istana, Lest Reading minna
1. Chapter 1

The Return Of Tsundere Beautiful Angel

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku,

Warming : OOC, AU, Gaje { Maybe }

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fantasy and Comedy

SUMMARY : Sakura merupakan satu-satunya dewi sekaligus putri pewaris kerajaan Senju milik bibinya yaitu Tsunade Senju, memiliki wajah yang cantik dan bakat diatas rata-rata, seorang putri dengan energi kehidupan yang mampu menyembuhkan luka parah sekali pun dan daya tahan tubuhnya yang luar biasa. Sehingga membuat putri kerajaan lainnya menjadi iri dan mampu menarik pangeran berlomba untuk mengantri mendapatkannya. Sayangnya sakura mempunyai sifat jelek yaitu ketus, sinis, dingin, angkuh, jago berkelahi dan tidak pernah memperdulikan sekitarnya, tapi sikapnya berubah jika dekat dengan kakaknya, sehingga bibi kandungnya yaitu Tsunade Senju berniat akan menjodohkannya dengan seorang pangeran tampan dengan harapan dapat menghilangkan sifat buruk sakura. Sayangnya sakura tidak terima rencana bibinya, sehingga dia pergi turun ke bumi dan ditemani oleh kakaknya yaitu Sasori untuk lari dari perjodohan gila bibinya tersebut, dan dia belajar arti dari kehidupan yang sesungguhnya dibumi, dan dibumi juga dia mendapatkan cintanya yang membuat dia bingung antara tinggal dibumi atau pulang ke langit yang manakah yang harus dipilihnya...

**LET'S READING, IF YOU NOT LIKE DON'T READING **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VIEW MINNA...**

"sakura-san, anda akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun anda. Gaun mana yang harus anda pilih" tanya seorang maid

"yang warna, pink itu saja," jawabku

"sakura-san apa kuku anda ingin dipoles" tanya seorang maid lagi

"iya, Aw.. hei pelan-pelan bagaimana jika kuku yang indah ini rusak, kau mau menggantinya oh ya, pastinya bagi pelayan sepertimu tidak akan mampu menggantinya, enyahlah dari hadapanku" jawabku sinis

"ba..iklah, sakura-san"

"tenangkan lah dirimu yuki-san, sakura-san memang begitu. mudahan suatu hari nanti dia dapat pelajarannya" kata salah satu maid

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa, zui-chan"

"zui-san ambilkan sepatuku 1 jam nanti pesta akan dimulai, cepatlah" perintah sakura

"ha..i'k sakura-san, tapi sepatu yang warna apa sakura-san" tanya seorang maid yang namanya zui

"dasar bodoh, tentunya yang warna pinklah sesuaikan dengan bajuku" teriakku

"ha...i'k sakura-san" jawab zui

Hai semua perkenalkan namaku haruno sakura, tapi karena aku tinggal bersama bibiku jadi nama belakangku berubah menjadi Senju. Seperti yang kalian tau aku seorang putri dan dewi yang mempunyai wajah dan bakat diatas rata-rata putri yang lainnya, tapi sayangnya aku mempunyai sifat jelek yaitu, sinis, dingin, ketus, angkuh dan jago berkelahi sebenarnya aku ingin menghilangkan sifat burukku tapi itu sangat susah sekali. DAN juga mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki, Sekian penjelasan diriku

BACK TO STORY

1 Jam Kemudian

"para hadirin sekalian, setelah menunggu sekian lama akhirnya yang mempunyai acara akan segera datang mari kita panggilkan keponakanku Putri Sakura !" kata sang pembawa acara tersebut siapa lagi jika bukan bibi tsunade, yang rasanya telingaku mau pecah sangking besarnya suaranya itu

Setelah bibi menyebutkan namaku langsung saja aku turun ke acara untuk bertemu dengan para tamu undangan. Baru saja aku melangkah turun teriakan-teriakan yang membuat gendang telingakuku rasanya mau pecah dan muak mendengarnya, segera saja aku mengendalikan diri untuk segera langsung turun

"wah, putri sakura cantik sekali aku ingin berdansa dengannya"

"putri sakura, menikahlah denganku"

"putri sakura I Love You"

"putri sakura, aku membawakan mutiara dan berlian ini untukmu terimalah" kata salah seorang pangeran yang baru aku ketahui bernama Rock Lee,

"oh, sayang sekali pangeran kepala mangkok. Aku sudah mempunyai mutiara dan berlian yang banyak digudang, jadi kau tidak usah menyumbangkan yang tidak penting untukku, kau mengerti" jawabku ketus dan sinis

"sakura, jaga sikapmu dia pangeran lee dari kerajaan rock, hargai dia" kata bibi tsunade

"tidak apa, yang mulia. Itu malah membuat semangat masa mudaku berkobar" ucap pangeran Lee, kata-katanya membuat aku dan bibi sweatdrop

"argh.. bibi tidak mengerti keadaanku lagi pula pangeran itu aneh, bibi bisa lihatkan" teriakku langsung saja aku pergi menuju aula untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan yang menurutku indah sekaligus menengkan pikiranku

Baru saja aku terbebas dari pangeran aneh itu datang lagi satu pengacau yang berambut kuning dan poninya menutupi sebagian mukanya "maukah kau berdansa denganku putri sakura," tanya seorang pangeran yang bernama deidara

"tidak terima kasih, pergilah dari hadapanku. Sekarang" ucapku ketus

"baiklah, jika itu memang itu keinginanmu, putri"

Sakura POV

argh... acara ini membuatku gila, dan juga banyak orang-orang aneh yang diundang bibi. Lebih baik aku ketaman belakang untuk mengurangi stresku

End Sakura POV

Setelah, aku menenangkan pikiranku, langsung saja datang seseorang berambut merah siapa lagi kalau bukan baka aniki "hoi, imouto apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukannya kau harus tiup lilin" teriaknya

"diamlah baka aniki, aku lagi menenangkan pikiranku, lho bukanya kau harusnya ada dibumi sekolah" tanyaku heran

"adik tercintaku lagi berultah mana mungkin aku tidak datang, saku-chan" kata anikiku, ya kalian bisa menebaknya dia sasori, Akasuna Sasori dia tinggal dan bersekolah dibumi sedikit saja yang tahu jika dia kakakku, soalnya dia jarang datang kelangit. Walaupun begitu wajahnya bisa dibilang imut dan muda kenyataanya dia sudah berumur 150 tahun, ya kami para keturunan kerajaan dianugrahi umur panjang. Ultahku saja kali ini aku berumur 125 tahun

"hei, sasori-nii, berhentilah memanggilku saku-chan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" teriakku

"oh ya.. kau kan sudah tua umurmu saja sudah 125 tahun" ejek sasori

"biarin yang penting aku masih terlihat muda dan menarik. Lihat saja pangeran dan dewa saja berlomba untuk mendapatkanku. Orang-orang tidak akan mengira umurku sudah segitu,. Memang kau umurmu saja sudah 150 tahun emang ada gitu yang mau" balasku

"kenapa sirik, aku kan tidak terlihat tua lagi pula mukaku baby faced, jadi tidak ada yang tahu" jawabnya

"hah.. terserah kau sajalah. Aku mau masuk"

"cotto, matte...aku ikut sakura"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ The Return of Tsundere Beautifull Angel ~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"wah, siapa yang dibawa putri sakura itu, setahuku dia tidak gampang membiarkan seorang laki-laki berada didekatnya" tanya seorang pangeran

"entahlah aku tidak tahu"

"sepertinya aku baru melihat pangeran itu" kata seorang putri

"kyaa.. pangeran yang disamping putri itu tampan sekali, aku ingin tahu siapa dan dan dari kerajaan mana"

Setiba, kami masuk kembali banyak orang yang melihatku datang bersama kakak mulai dari heran, bingung dan iri karena aku datang dengan seorang pangeran ya bisa dibilang begitu karena kakak kan satu darah denganku

"Sstt, saku-chan. Apa kau dengar kata seorang dari mereka, katanya aku ini tampan" bisik sasori-nii dengan PeDenya

"ah.. terserah kau saja saso-nii"

"lho, sasori ada apa kau kesini bukannya kau ada dibumi" tanya bibi

"memangnya aku tidak boleh menghadiri ultah adikku sendiri bi" jawab sasori-nii ketus, hah mungkin ketus dan sinisnya sudah tertular olehku

Back To Story

"bukan begitu, jarang sekali kau mau datang kesini, oh ya perkenalkan namamu kepada tamu-tamu kita sasori" jawab bibi

"baiklah, hai semua namaku adalah Akasuna Sasosi aku adalah kakak dari Putri kalian"

"hai, salam kenal pangeran" jawab para tamu undangan

"hah sudahlah perkenalannya saso-nii aku capek mau istirahat, oh ya jika ada keperluan yang lain masuk saja kekamarku jangan lupa untuk mengetuk pintu, kau mengerti" tanyaku

"baiklah, aku mengerti jika itu keinginanmu tuan putri" kata saso-nii dengan nada jahil

"ya..ya, terserah kau sajalah aniki" setelah aku pamit dengan saso-nii aku langsung menuju kamarku untuk istirahat pesta kali ini membuat badabku pegal-pegal

1 Jam Kemudian

"saku-chan..., keluarlah waktunya makan malam. Bibi memintaku untuk memanggilmu jadi Cepatlah turun. Kau dengar sakura" teriak sasori

"pelankan suaramu saso-nii argh.. dasar baka aniki, iya-iya aku turun" jawabku

5 Menit Kemudian

"konbawa...aku sudah turun, kita akan makan apa ini saso-nii" tanyaku heran soalnya satu pun makan tidak ada diatas meja

"entahlah, tapi bibi menyuruh kita berkumpul dimeja makan"

"oh, maaf menunggu lama anak-anak. Apa kalian lapar" tanya bibi

Setelah mendengar ucapan bibi aku dan saso-nii langsung sweatdrop, "bibi ingin membuat kita mati kelaparan apa, dan juga jika kita tidak akan datang di meja makan jika bukan untuk makan, bi" jawabku sinis

"saku-chan, jaga ucapanmu" bisiknya

"diam kau, sasori. Ini bukan urusanmu" bentak sakura

"baik...lah, aku akan diam tapi jaga ucapanmu saku-chan"

Sasori POV

Mengerikan sekali jika sakura sudah menyebut namaku tanpa embel-embel itu berarti dia sedang kesal atau tidak ingin diganggu. Gawat jika dia mengamuk, orang yang dilihatnya pasti akan langsung remuk dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi padaku

End Sasori POV

"tenangkan dirimu sakura, baiklah kita akan makan dan juga ada yang ingin bibi bicarakan padamu" jawab bibi tsunade

"pelayan ambilkan, makanannya"

"baik, yang mulia"

"Wah, ada kimchi, bolgogi, sushi, steak. Pasti rasanya enak sekali, Itedakimasu" kata sasori

( korean food, minjem dulu ya ^,^ )

"itadekimasu," kata sakura, langsung saja aku mengambil bolgogi dan steak

"ini minumnya tuan putri, jus stroberi seperti biasanya" kata salah satu maid

"oh, terima kasih" jawabku

"sakura, seperti yang bibi janjikan bibi akan bicarakan suatu hal yang penting, kuharap kau mengerti ini sudah keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat" kata bibi

"langsung saja keintinya bi, tidak usah berbelit-belit" jawabku ketus. Aku merupakan orang yang benci hal yang berbelit-belit dan yang tidak penting menurutku itu membuang waktuku saja

"ya..ya baiklah, aku akan menjodohkankan mu dengan salah satu pangeran dari kerajaan uchiha, kuharap dia bisa mengubah kelakuan burukmu itu sakura"

BYUUURRR

"NANI...?!, dijodohkan" teriakku

To Be Continoned...

Author Note's : hai-hai minna-san, saya balik lagi bagaimana baguskah atau jelek dan hancur minta sarannya ya, dan secepatnya diana akan bikin chapter selanjutnya yang penting REVIEW and VIEWnya. Tapi yang membangun oke diana pamit . _Ja ne_ minna—san, Arigatou...


	2. Chapter 2

The Return Of Tsundere Beautiful Angel

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku,

Warming : OOC, AU, Gaje { Maybe }

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fantasy and Comedy

SUMMARY : Sakura merupakan satu-satunya dewi sekaligus putri pewaris kerajaan Senju milik bibinya yaitu Tsunade Senju, memiliki wajah yang cantik dan bakat diatas rata-rata, seorang putri dengan energi kehidupan yang mampu menyembuhkan luka parah sekali pun dan daya tahan tubuhnya yang luar biasa. Sehingga membuat putri kerajaan lainnya menjadi iri dan mampu menarik pangeran berlomba untuk mengantri mendapatkannya. Sayangnya sakura mempunyai sifat jelek yaitu ketus, sinis, dingin, angkuh, jago berkelahi dan tidak pernah memperdulikan sekitarnya, tapi sikapnya berubah jika dekat dengan kakaknya, sehingga bibi kandungnya yaitu Tsunade Senju berniat akan menjodohkannya dengan seorang pangeran tampan dengan harapan dapat menghilangkan sifat buruk sakura. Sayangnya sakura tidak terima rencana bibinya, sehingga dia pergi turun ke bumi dan ditemani oleh kakaknya yaitu Sasori untuk lari dari perjodohan gila bibinya tersebut, dan dia belajar arti dari kehidupan yang sesungguhnya dibumi, dan dibumi juga dia mendapatkan cintanya yang membuat dia bingung antara tinggal dibumi atau pulang ke langit yang manakah yang harus dipilihnya...

**LET'S READING, IF YOU NOT LIKE DON'T READING **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VIEW MINNA...**

**Last Chapter**

"_sakura, seperti yang bibi janjikan bibi akan bicarakan suatu hal yang penting, kuharap kau mengerti ini sudah keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat" kata bibi_

"_langsung saja keintinya bi, tidak usah berbelit-belit" jawabku ketus. Aku merupakan orang yang benci hal yang berbelit-belit dan yang tidak penting menurutku itu membuang waktuku saja_

"_ya..ya baiklah, aku akan menjodohkankan mu dengan salah satu pangeran dari kerajaan uchiha, kuharap dia bisa mengubah kelakuan burukmu itu sakura"_

_BYUUURRR_

"_NANI...?!, dijodohkan" teriakku_

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x Return Of Tsundere Beautifull Angel ~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Chapter 2

"ya kau akan dijodohkan dengan salah satu pangeran dari keluarga uchiha, dan besok malam calon tunanganmu beserta keluarganya akan datang. Jadi bersikaplah seperti seorang putri dan jangan membuat masalah, kau mengerti sakura" terang bibi

"Apa bibi sudah gila. Kenal saja tidak, mau menjodohkanku dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Aku sudah besar bi, aku bisa menentukan hidupku sendiri dan bibi jangan ikut campur hidupku. Aku dengan tegas menolak perjodohan ini" teriakku, langsung saja aku menuju kamarku

"tidak bisa, kau harus setuju dengan perjodohan ini dan lagi pula kerajaan kita sudah bersahabat lama dengan kerajaan uchiha" keras bibi tsunade

"pokoknya aku tidak mau bi" teriakku dan aku langsung lari kekamarku untuk menenangkan diriku

"sakura, bibi belum selesai bicara, kembali kesini...Hah anak ini itu bisa membuatku gila, Sasori tolong kau bujuk sakura. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya mengerti" pinta bibi tsunade kepada Sasori

"baiklah, akan kucoba bi"

TOK-TOK

"siapa"

"ini, aku sasori. Aku masuk ya sakura" kata sasori

"masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci saso-nii" teriak sakura

"sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja" tanya sasori

"nii-san. Bantu aku" pintaku kepada saso-nii

"bagaimana caranya," tanya saso-nii

"bagaimana jika aku ikut turun kebumi dan tinggal bersamamu lagi pula kau juga sudah harus sekolahkan besok, boleh ya" pintaku kepada saso-nii dengan mengeluarkan tatapan _puppy eyes _ku yang menurutku ampuh jika aku meminta sesuatu, pasti akan dikabulkannya

"tidak bisa, sakura"

"tolonglah, kudengar kerajaan uchiha itu orangnya sombong dan angkuh semua. Kau mau jika adik tersayangmu ini teraniyaya. Tolonglah aku saso-nii" pintaku dengan masih menggunakan tatapan _puppy eyes_

"kau terlalu berlebihan sakura, kerajaan uchiha tidak semuanya begitu"

"kami-sama, tolonglah aku _oni-san_ku tak mau menolongku padahal imoutonya sendiri lagi susah dan teraniyaya" pintaku sambil melirik saso-nii

"baiklah tapi, berhentilah berbicara dan menatapku seperti itu sakura tapi, bagaimana jika ketahuan bibi" tanya saso-nii lagi

"aku jamin tidak akan, percayalah kepadaku saso-nii" jawabku sambil mengeluarkan _evil smile_

"hah.. terserah kau sajalah asal kau jangan melakukan hal bodoh Sakura. Aku mau tidur oyasuminasai sakura" pamit saso-nii

"hai'k, oyasumi saso-nii"

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya...

"bi, aku pamit pulang ya" kata sasori sambil membawa banyak barang bawaan

"oh, cepat sekali hati-hati sasori" kata bibi tsunade

"hai'k bi banyak tugas yang harusku kerjakan, oh ya mana sakura" tanya sasori, sambil melihat kanan kiri

"aku disini aniki baka, aku baru selesai mandi lagi pula kau cepat sekali sudah mau pergi" jawab sakura

"aku harus sekolah, saku-chan" goda sasori

"berhentilah memanggilku saku-chan, aku sudah besar saso-nii" teriakku

"hei-hei, kalian berdua berhentilah berkelahi" lerai bibi tsunade

"baiklah, aku berangkat ya bi" kata sasori berpamitan

"Saku-chan jaga dirimu ya" pamit sasori

"hah... iya-iya tidak ada yang berani macam-macam kepadaku saso-nii, hati-hati saso-nii" kata memberi kata perpisahan

"nah, sakura.. karena sasori sudah pergi kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu" kata bibi tsunade memecah suasana

"hai'k, bi" jawabku lesu

Sakura POV

Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan kerajaan uchiha,.. aku harus pergi dari istana,

Sakura END

.

.

.

.

.

Malam Harinya...

"oh ya, kaasan dengar kalau putri sakura itu merupakan putri tercantik dan juga mempunyai energi kehidupan yang bisa menyembuhkan seluruh wilayah kerajaan.., aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan seorang menantu seperti dia, jadi bersikaplah sopan kau mengerti sasuke" kata seorang wanita antusias kepada seorang anak laki-laki disampingnya

"kaa-san, aku tidak setuju dengan perjodohon ini. Kumohon batalkanlah" kata salah seorang laki-laki lebih tepatnya seorang pangeran dengan model rambut yang agak aneh yaitu, pantat ayam

"tidak sasuke, ini merupkan kegitan turun temurun yang sudah dilakukan oleh leluhur kita dan kita tidak boleh melanggarnya" kata salah seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dengan wajah yang penuh wibawa

"tapi, too-san..." bantahku

"sasuke, dengarkan ucapan too-sanmu" kata kaa-san mencoba memberi pengertian kepadaku

"hai'k, kaa-san" jawabku lesu atau bisa dibilang tidak terima atas semua ini

.

.

.

.

.

"Konbawa, tsunade" kata fugaku

"konbawa... wah, kalian sudah datang silahkan masuk" kata tsunade

"tidak usah repot-repot tsunade" kata mikoto tersenyum

"tidak apa-apa, ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku menjamu kalian. Apa ini anakmu mikoto dia tampan sekali aku harap dia cocok dengan sakura-ku" tanya tsunade riang

"konbawa baasan"

"konbawa, oh,, ya siapa namamu ?" tanya tsunade

"sasuke.. uchiha sasuke"

"aku juga berharap seperti itu tsunade-san" jawab mikoto

"baiklah, karena kalian sudah datang tidak perlu menunggu lama akan kupanggilkan sakura dulu sebentar ya. Pelayan cepat panggil sakura turun" perintah tsunade

"hai'k, tsunade-sama"

TOK-TOK

" sakura-sama, tsunade-sama memanggil anda agar cepat turun" kata salah satu maid

TOK-TOK

"sakura-sama, apa anda ada didalam. Ijinkan saya masuk sakura-sama ?" ijin salah seorang maid untuk masuk kekamar sakura

"sakura-sama, anda ada dimana?"

"sakura-sama"

"sakura-sama"

"sakura-sama"

"sui-san, putri sakura menghilang" kata salah satu maid pribadi sakura

"APA... menghilang bagaimana bisa sakura-sama menghilang. cepat kau cari diseluruh penjuru istana dan tutup semua pintu gerbang. Aku akan memberitahu tsunade-sama!?" teriak Sui yang merupakan kepala pengawal kerajaan

"hai'k sui-san"

"permisi.., maaf menggangu acara makan anda yang mulia" kata Sui

"ada apa, Sui. Dan kenapa istana menjadi sibuk" tanya tsunade heran

"tuan putri sakura menghilang yang mulia dan kami sedang mencarinya" ucap Sui

"APA.. menghilang lagi kenapa anak itu selalu membuat masalah. Cepat kau cari diseluruh istana dan bila mendapat kabar, segera kau menghubungiku. Kau mengerti" perintah tsunade panik

"hai'k... tsunade-sama"

"ada apa tsunade, kenapa istanamu menjadi sibuk" tanya fugaku bingung karena melihat banyak orang yang lewat dengan tergesa-gesa

"hah.. Sakura, dia menghilang lagi" kata tsunade lesu

"APA, menghilang padahal aku ingin sekali melihat wajah calon menantu-ku" jawab mikoto histeris

"tenanglah, mikoto aku pasti akan menemukannya secepatnya jadi tidak usah khawatir" jawab tsunade menenangkan

Sasuke POV

Untung saja si putri, tidak ada. Sepertinya dia juga menolak untuk perjodohan ini, akhirnya aku terbebas tapi aku juga penasaran dengan wajahnya, kata kaasan dia putri dan dewi yang paling cantik dari semua yang ada dilangit. Mempunyai energi dan daya tahan tubuh yang membuat dia mampu menyembuhkan luka separah apapun dan yang lebih unik lagi dia mempunyai rambut pink sebahu mana ada yang mempunyai rambut pink selain dia dikerajaan ini,...

Sasuke END

"Sasuke, toosan harap kau dapat ikut mencari putri sakura diakan merupakan calon tunganmu, jadi kau harus menemukannya sampai dapat. Kau mengerti" kata fugaku tegas

"tapi.., toosan" bantahku

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, tugasmu dimulai besok sepertinya putri sakura pergi menuju bumi, jadi kau harus menyamar. Kau mengerti" perintah Fugaku kepada anak bungsunya

"hai'k toosan," jawabku lesu,

"tidak usah repot-repot fugaku, biarkan aku saja yang mencari sakura" kata tsunade yang seakan mengerti keadan sasuke

"tidak-tidak, sasuke merupakan calon tunangannya, jadi dia yang harus mencari" jawab fugaku tegas

"aku harap sakura segera ditemukan" kata mikoto khawatir

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat Lain...

TOK-TOK

"siapa..." teriak sasori

"Saso-nii tolong aku tidak kuat lagi..." kataku, tiba-tiba saja pandanganku berputar dan secara perlahan semua yang kulihat menjadi menghitam

"SAKURA..."

BRUUKK

To Be Continoned...

**Author Note's : **

**Gomennansai hontou ni Gomennansai minna-san karena kelaman ngepostnya tapi ,Arigatou udah yang mau menunggu chapter kedua ini dan, buat review yang kemaren sangat membuat semangat baru buat mempost chapter kedua ini. Sekarang saya udah mempost chapter keduanya menurut minna-san bagus gak, tolong saran dan kritiknya ya minna-san. Saya pamit dulu **_**Ja-ne... **_


End file.
